


Something Strong

by sncwbaz



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sncwbaz/pseuds/sncwbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista!Gabriel and Nathan who's ordering his daily coffee. Gabriel is being typical Gabriel and flirting with Nathan. Nathan is a bushing mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Strong

Nathan was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited in line at the local coffee shop. Nathan frowned as he looked around the crowded coffee shop. normally it wasn’t this busy here, but today was the first actual cold day of fall and people collectively seemed to think this meant they needed to go out to buy a hot cup of coffee.

Nathan couldn’t help but feel a slight annoyance to all the noisy people surrounding him. Nathan has always lived at the country side. “The loneliest, most quiet place in England,” his half brother would alway say, as if it was a bad thing. 

Nathan never minded the quiet of the country side and had been sad to leave his peaceful home when he had to move to go to uni. 

When it was finally Nathan’s turn to order his coffee he looked up at the barista who somehow turned the noise of the crowd surrounding Nathan into a quiet buzz in the back of Nathan’s head. The barista had a tan skin, dark eyes that somehow seemed to sparkle brightly and thick, dark hair that had been pulled up into a tiny bun.

Nathan always thought man buns were overrated, but he started to question this statement now.

He was new here. the barista was definitely a new employee here and Nathan wasn’t yet sure how much he approved of this change.

The fact that, for some reason, Nathan didn’t even know how to speak to the beautiful male in front of him gave Nathan an annoyed frown on his face. This was stupid, Nathan thought.

“I assume something strong for you,” the barista said at the sight of Nathan, a playful grin on his face.

That playful grin added a few more seconds to Nathan's inability to form a proper sentence, but when he finally found his voice again he just simply gave the barista his order. Nothing more, nothing less. 

The young male started to make the, indeed strong, coffee Nathan had asked for and Nathan just kept staring at him. He managed to read the name tag that was pinned onto his shirt. Gabriel. It was a nice name, Nathan thought. 

Though, instead of just making Nathan’s coffee like normal barista’s would, Gabriel started talking to Nathan. This was something Nathan wasn’t prepared for, he wasn’t really talkative. 

“So, you’re a college guy?” Gabriel asked. 

“Uni,” Nathan said, nodding his head. 

“Ah, right. I’ve just been living here for a few weeks. I moved here from France to study the English language better. I’m a language nerd. I also love traveling; seeing the world,” Gabriel rambled on. Nathan wondered if the young man even noticed the way the queue behind Nathan was getting longer and longer. Maybe Gabriel just didn’t care. Nathan was also slightly surprised by Gabriel being from France, his English sounded flawless. 

“Next semester I’ll be starting at uni here, I’m very exited,” Gabriel said, now finished making Nathan’s coffee. He handed Nathan his cup. Nathan just nodded again and thanked Gabriel for the coffee. 

As Nathan handed Gabriel the money for the coffee their hands brushed more than was necessary. This had Gabriel smirking and Nathan felt his cheeks turning hot. 

“Well I hope to see you around again,” Gabriel told Nathan as a goodbye and he winked at Nathan as he did. 

This made the slight pink of Nathan’s cheeks turn into bright red. “Uh, likewise,” Nathan said, because he didn’t know what to say, really. This made Gabriel’s grin only wider.

With that Nathan turned away and quickly paced out of the coffee shop. Nathan didn’t know why he had deserved the nice treatment of the barista. He didn’t know why the barista had seemed interested enough in Nathan to share personal stories with him in such a short time of meeting and saying goodbye. Nathan hadn’t been nice of fun towards him either. Nathan had just been Nathan, which for most people wouldn’t be any reason to be interested in Nathan. 

Nathan wondered if maybe this was just Gabriel being Gabriel. He was probably like this with every single person that entered that coffee shop. Nathan decided to just leave it at that and took a sip of his coffee, the bitterness of it grounding him. 

Though, still, Nathan wondered if he would see Gabriel again the next day as Nathan went to get his daily coffee. 

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this into a chaptered fic, but i'm not too sure yet. tell me if you want this to become something with multiple chapters! 
> 
> i also posted this on my tumblr @halfcode-nabriel


End file.
